


Toaru no Monogatari — Sisters Uprising [Starting]

by peterevans



Series: Toaru no Monogatari [1]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternative Perspective, Drama, Fanfiction, Gen, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterevans/pseuds/peterevans
Summary: The Academic City is a utopia?This place, known as the forefront of science, is 30 years ahead of the world when it comes to technology, however, behind so much progress, there are obscure things; such as projects that involve city students as guinea pigs (or even worse things).This is a certain event in which Touma Stuart Kamijou has to step out of his comfort zone and prevent a mass cloning process from reaching his peak."It's time to break these pathetic illusions from the Board Directors!" ~This is the first volume in a long series.
Relationships: Accelerator/Estelle Rosenthal, Kamijou Touma/Frenda Seivelun, Kamijou Touma/Leivinia Birdway, Kamijou Touma/Shirai Kuroko
Series: Toaru no Monogatari [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901299
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Toaru no Monogatari — Sisters Uprising [Starting]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. I made this work during 90 days. Seriously was a hard work but i love Toaru series and this was not problem for me. I'm writing the volume 2 from this series already and i have the volume 1 complete in portuguese on Wattpad.
> 
> Weekly i will translate the material to English to post here. I'm not expert on English Language yet, so you can give me a hints and point possible errors. I really count with you! ~
> 
> Toaru no Monogatari have my point of view about the Kazuma Kamachi's Story. I really loves the work from Kamachi-sensei, but i'm a writer yet and as a writer i have a fertile imagination. Various characters in my version are different from original. With a new personalitys, relationships, goals and powers. Obviously that Touma is the character with more divergences from original. However that's necessary because is my point of view. If i follow everything like in original work it was just a copy.
> 
> Another detail is the timeline from my version. Is tottaly different. Therefore it starts with the Sistes Arc, so just enjoy it!

**PART 1**

**1**

The universe is full energy. It is present in everything from everyday life. There are different types of energy, but there is something that the whole releases in common, mana.

What if that energy, known as mana, could be used as power?

Christianity, Hinduism, Shinto, Islam... these are some examples of the severe number of religions that exist on the planet. They were responsible, many centuries ago, for creating rituals, worship, songs, artifacts, among other traditions that would serve as a vector for the use of mana that naturally flows in the world and later, the power derived from this manipulation was called magic.

Magic is nothing more than a form of manifestation of mana, be it from the user himself or from the environment in which he is.

Every human being has mana, but not everyone is able to use magic. It requires study and perseverance, in addition to a natural aptitude, which leads to a very low number of users, something around 5% of theworld population only. But these numbers are also due to the point that churches have always left magic in a hidden state, which was already unfair. In other words, common peoples did not have access to such information.

Edward Crowley, a renowned London scientist, had been an example of this unfair world of magic.

Aleister Crowley, his son, never cared so much for being born with magical aptitude, but thanks to his father's insistence, he went to train at the Anglican Church when he was young.

However, the rituals for him were boring. What mattered most to Aleister was science, since it explained things in a logical way - through trial and error.

Even having and using magic, these concepts hardly remained the boy's mind. Aleister judged such an aptitude that he had received a great injustice, after all, those who knew of the existence of magic and wanted to use it, like his father, were born without aptitude. Those who didn't give a damn, like him, were given this ability.

"What an illogical thing!"

That was the most spoken phrase in the young Aleister's subconscious.

When Aleister was born in 1845, science had already explained a lot. In 1600, William Gilbert brought to light the existence of the Earth's magnetic field. Johannes Kepler, in 1609, presented the first two laws of planetary motion. In 1687, Newton arrived with the foundations of classical physics. That was logical for him.

All this love for science came from his father, however, even though Edward was an adept of science and one of the great scientists of his time, he still yearned for the use of magic. He could not tolerate the idea of not being able to use it. It was then that here searched, for several years, a way for the “without talent” to use the power of the “talented”.

The use of mana through artificial and scientific methods.

His research was logical, palpable, and Aleister saw tremendous potential in it, but the church did not and that was the trigger of the injustice that Edward Crowley had lived.

All Aleister had was his father. There was no place or lap for the young man to turn to. But who said the church cared about that? They just didn't want the magic to come common knowledge, and because of that, Edward Crowley was burned at the stake as a heretic.

That was when Aleister's little importance for magic became hatred.

...

**2**

[London, 1870]

Aleister Crowley spent many years researching ways to make his father's research real, as well to extinguish the magic that came from religions.

It was then that, in one of his many readings, he discovered the tale of the Goddess Othinus, one more of the many tales that the church left in the occult.

History said that centuries ago, shortly after the discovery of the use of magic by humans, this Goddess of Norse mythology called Othinus was furious, because the Pure World, in which only beings of pure energy such as the Magic Gods could use magic - was touched by rotten human hands.

Human interference in the Pure World has created acollapse.

Until that moment, only the Magic Gods were able to use magic and, consequently, able to create and manipulate Phases, which are nothing more than filters of reality spread through out the universe. The Pure World was one of Phase that existed on Earth and brought a reality in which only the Gods could use magic. It was a utopia unaffected by beliefs and religions.

When the religions started to create their methods of using mana, the sorcerers derived from such began to launch several Phases in the world. This pollution started to bother Othinus, who then decided to decimate the Phases and return the world to his natural state, however, she had no way of doing it.

Fated to failure, she figures out the solution in the supreme entity that in habits the deepest of Phases, the being that is not connected to any religion and belief, Aiwass. After 200 years of searching, she found him, and, according to the tale, he provided her with a small extension of her power, because as a pure being, she had a purifying energy known as Imagine Breaker.

In a moment of epiphany, Othinus accepted him, but even his strong magical resistance was unable to tolerate the consequences, and this cost the Goddess his left eye, as well as a defeat for greed.

Poor Othinus. If she had the wisdom to calculate the minimum possibilities and find an ideal receptacle for the Imagine Breaker, the chance that her plan would have worked out was much greater. If science and magic were aligned, her plan would have been successful - that was what Aleister believed.

It was from the interpretation of this tale, that magic could be extinguished with the destruction of the Phases, that Aleister started the same journey as Othinus, but in the logical and ideal way that he always thought.

...

**PART 2**

[Egypt, 1904]

The strong wind in that desert made those sand dunes look even bigger. In the middle of one of those colossal hills, two smallpoints were dropped.

A dark-haired boy was badly injured. His blood made a trail in the sand, but still he crawled to accomplish a goal.

"L-Laura..."

Grunting in pain, the boy managed to drag himself through the remaining meters until he ran into the girl he was looking for. A pretty girl with long blond hair who was knocked out.

Her breathing was agonizing. It was she like being consumed by something.

"Hold on..."

The boy extended his right hand over her body and a strange noise as if it were shattering glass resonated.

The girl's breathing gradually began to return to normal.

Having accomplished his goal, the boy threw his body to the side. His conscience was fading; however, a desperate and tearful voice could be heard by him, but at that point, he no longer knew if it was a reveriedue to pain or if it was something real. That sound got closer and closer, until it came to your side.

It was a woman who wore a tunic suitable for sandstorms. She put the boy's head in her lap, took a small leather case from her pocket and took something tiny, the size of a pill and inserted it into the boy's mouth.

"Eat this!"

The boy used the rest of his conscience to swallow. The woman rested the boy's head on the sandy floor again. She went over to the blonde girl who was less than a meter away and did the same procedure. With a little more difficulty, the girl also swallowed.

The woman lifted her body and looked at the scene. That sandstorm was starting to dissipate and what she looked at in front of her was something terrifying.

A huge crater that must have been at least 20 meters deep.

It so happens that, before that hole appeared, there was a pyramid there which was totally decimated by a fool who moved by hatred followed a tale about an equally foolish Goddess who achieved the same feat centuries ago.

The consequences of that day changed the lives of everyone present.

...


End file.
